An interesting meeting
by crooked-smile-lover
Summary: A two-shot. Set sometime during the begining of ECLIPSE. the wolf pack is coming over to visit the Cullens, something interesting happens. Alice's POV.


(A/n)-This is set sometime during the beginning of Eclipse and is in Alice's POV. I had this idea while I was in the shower and decided to write it. This is my first fic so I beg for no flames but constructive criticism is needed. I hope you like it!

Jasper and Alice

I sat on the couch tensely. Even though I had Jasper sitting next to me, I did not feel at ease. This was for two reasons one, Jasper didn't use his powers on me unless it is greatly needed or somebody asked him to. Two, the wolves were coming over tomorrow to meet us and try to make peace. Carlisle had talked to Sam about it, they had decided that since we all enjoyed Bella's company and we didn't want Bella to feel torn that they would spend a day at our house then we would go to Sam's house. I wasn't sure how this would turn out, it's not like any of the pack would just _decide_ to attack just yet at least, but it might out go the best it could. In fact, Quil had already decided that he wanted to be friends with us, that guy was funny.

Jasper rubbed my back soothingly and I instantly calmed down. He didn't even use his power; I just loved him that way. Bella bounded into the room grinning g ear to ear. She sat herself next to e look at me expectantly. "How are you feeling about meeting the wolf pack?" Bella seemed to be thinking that we were thrilled to have the wolf pack over at our house because she was so happy she was fooling herself. And we were good a hiding our emotions.

"This is going to be very fun!" I said this in my usual cheery voice convincing Bella thoroughly.

"I just can't wait!" I felt kind of guilty, making her think that I was as happy as I could be when I definitely wasn't.

Jasper leaned towards me and kissed my hair. "You don't need to be as nervous as you are; everything's going to be OK."

Jaspers arms tightened around me as if he was not going to let me go. "I know," I muttered unwillingly. "But," I argued before he could triumph. "I have a reason to feel that way instead of just fearing the pack. I don't know if Emmett's going to do something stupid, he might decide that at the last minute."

A grin lit up my face as Jasper admitted that I could _possibly_ be right.

"You know, you don't_ always_ have to be right about things, give me a chance once in awhile." Jasper just shook his head and pulled me on his lap in a tender way. I looked up at him and felt love welling up inside me. I knew Jasper could feel it too, for the obvious reason (his power) and because he felt the same feeling. This reminded me of some thing that happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_I sat down next to my new companion, Jasper. He was kind and strong, smart and fast, I didn't see one flaw in him. Some people would consider that bad as if he was too perfect and was probably really full of himself but, I didn't think of him that way._

_Jasper came and sat down next tome and sighed. "What is it?" I questioned, curious._

_He just shook his head and replied, "It doesn't matter. Besides, you wouldn't understand."_

_I was a bit stubborn when it came to someone saying that I wouldn't understand. I lifted my chin defiantly. "I would so understand!" I looked at him and my expression (and my heart) softened. "Anyways, I could just listen; you look like you want to talk."_

_Jasper shook his head again. "It's not just because you might not understand, I don't really think I want to tell you." When he said that, it left a deep, unbearable wound. I was about to tell him something but he interrupted. "The truth is you would actually understand but, I'm kind of scared to tell you."_

_Despite any mean thing I was going to say, I rubbed his back soothingly. Of course Jasper didn't mean anything offensive! "It's OK, you can tell me."_

_ He took a deep breath. "I love you." At that very moment was the time I realized I loved him too no matter what happens, I could never stay mad at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I looked at the love of my life thinking that nothing could separate us, nothing at all.


End file.
